I Need You
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: After the conclusion of Shugo Chara! Party, Utau has broken off her relationship with Kukai. From there, a chain reaction of events continue to build up stress for three years until a fateful confrontation among the soccer team causes the unthinkable. When the former Joker is unable to solve the issue on her own, it's up to Utau to step in. But, was it too late?


Setting: Three years after Shugo Chara! Party

Characters: Utau Hoshina, Kukai Soma, Amu Hinamori

* * *

**Buono!Buono!**: _I Need You_

* * *

It had been a long day.

Utau was sitting on the ground with her eyes staring forward, unblinking, in horror. A meter away from her was Amu, kneeling over the body of a first year high school student, crying. Amu's guardian characters floated nearby, solemnly gathered around broken black shards, some with a thick white line on it.

It didn't matter how this had happened, or why it happened. All that mattered was what was in front of her, and what will come of it.

Because, there, in front of Utau, was an unconscious Kukai with his broken x-egg beside him. Amu knelt over him, crying, still transformed as Amulet Diamond. El was floating beside Amu, a blubbering mess. Absentmindedly, Utau wondered where Il was, before remembering that she was transformed as Lunatic Charm.

Utau blinked out of her stupor. Slowly, she crawled over to Kukai, before stopping to kneel beside him, as Amu was.

"I'm so sorry Kukai," Amu was sobbing, tears streaming from her face. "Daichi… he's gone, now. And all of it's my fault! I'm sorry!"

Ran sadly floated up to Amu, worriedly whispering out, "Amu-chan…"

Utau reached out an arm, resting her hand on Amu's shoulder, surprising the pink-haired girl. Her words were sad, yet sincere, as she told Amulet Diamond, "Go, relax. It's not your fault, just, rest for a bit. I need some privacy."

Amu was confused for a brief moment at that last comment, but nodded silently. She turned, nodding to Ran, before switching to Amulet Heart. She took off on her roller-skates with her guardian characters, but not before casting a final look at Kukai and Utau.

The daylight was finally running out, and the sunset was incredibly bright. Utau held up a hand to shield her eyes, before saying hollowly, "He would've told me to enjoy the sunset…"

Her eyes widened at what she said, before she closed them and shook her head. Holding back her tears, remembering how hard he'd tried to brighten up her life, she couldn't help but think hopelessly, "What kind of world is a world without you?" By now, El had stopped sobbing to look at Utau sadly in concern, knowing just what she was thinking.

Not knowing where the words were coming from, yet realizing that she would've never told Kukai this, ever, she told his unconscious body, "I don't like saying 'goodbye,' only 'see you later,' but I'll never actually see you again…" At this, Utau cracked, and she finally started to cry.

It would be impossible to forget him, the sporty kid who had always tried too hard to cheer her up. But now, she couldn't forget even if she wanted to, Utau refused to turn him into a memory.

When did she start warming up to this kid? Well, it didn't matter now, anyway. Gripping her trident, Utau shakily spoke to Kukai, "I need you. I… eventually started to love you, suddenly… But, now, after this, I can't just hate you again. I need you, even if I was crap at loving you." Glaring down at her trident, she angrily tossed the weapon aside, with the frustrated thought of, "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything I felt."

Kukai wouldn't be the same after this, without his heart's egg, his personality would be nonexistent. He was ripped from her life, yet he was still there.

That made it all the more painful.

Reaching down for his hand, Utau held it in both of hers as she continued, tears running down her face as she continued to speak, "Each of your texts made me happy, made me want to see you. But tomorrow, they'll only make me want to cry." Removing her right hand from Kukai's she put it over her heart as she said quietly, "If the memories and this feeling left my heart, the loneliness would probably disappear, too. But, just knowing you're somewhere, will make me able to keep going."

Kukai would wake eventually, but with his spirit gone. Utau knew she'd never be able to see him the way she wanted to anymore: with that high-spirited character that previously annoyed her. Utau sighed, whispering sadly to herself, "I wonder how many tears I'll need to cry before I can be happy again…"

Putting Kukai's hand down, she shakily stood up and nearly lost balance. She then nodded to El, who then transformed Utau into Seraphic Charm. Flying away, Utau whispered to Kukai, with Il flying beside her, "I need you. I'll love you very much forever, whether you're here or not." With that, Utau disappeared into the darkness of the night, in grief.

Just as Utau flew away, however, a figure in blue was flying down on a giant paintbrush. This new person touched down on the ground before changing her clothes to a puffier green dress. She pointed a cooking utensil towards the shards on the ground.

"Remake Honey!"


End file.
